King of Heroes
by sparkletime889
Summary: Gilgamesh/Saber, Gilgamesh/Archer, ?/?.
1. Chapter 1

The King of Heroes

Chapter 1: The King of Heroes

Gilgamesh was the king of heroes. He was a great king in his own time but now he was summoned into the Holy Grail War to fight for the Holy Grail. But he wasn't really interested in that type of thing because he had already did it once and the Holy Grail filled him with black smudge. So when Gilgamesh the King of Heroes was still here for the new war he decided he would instead marry Saber.

Gilgamesh watched Saber as she fought through the Holy Grail war. Her master was a bratty kid and he should be killed but it would be easier to keep him alive. Saber had fought Rider and won. Gilgamesh decided he would take Saber to be his woman and keep her. He desired her sex.

Gilgamesh followed Saber and her people to a cave where they fought Caster. Caster was going on about how Saber would belong to her and Gilgamesh didn't like that.

"NO! You fool!" he shouted as he came down from the place he was. "She belongs to me you fool."

Gilgamesh made swords appear behind him and they became laser beams and started zapping Caster and her teacher until they bled to death. Gilgamesh pointed at Saber and told her she will become his woman.

"You will become my woman!" he says.

"No I will never be with you" Saber yells at Gilgamesh as he laughs more.

Gilgamesh laughed and was going to take Saber but out of the corner of his eyes he saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was a dark-skinned man who had white hair and dressed in red. He was an Archer like Gilgamesh. He took out his two swords and Gilgamesh took out his sword. But Gilgamesh didn't want to hurt this man as he was so beautiful.

Gilgamesh's heart began to beat like crazy. He had not loved a man since his true loved died when he was king and he decided to be only with women since then but this man captured his breath and left him speechless.

"I will not take you today" he says to Saber and leaves.

End of Chapter 1.

_I wanted to set up the characters and setting of Gilgamesh and Archer in this chapter and since they never tell you who Archer is I was thinking I would make him that guy from his past. What does you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: It's not really gonna be yaoi because there won't be detailed sex even if they do do it but some will be bisexal but there is also saber and maybe other chars too if you like or no?_

Chapter 2: Clash Of The Archer

When the Holy Grail War started, Rin had summoned the servant Archer but there was a mistake and Archer had been summoned with no memory of who he was.

"I have no memory of who I am or where I am from" he explained to Rin, sitting on her couch with the destruction of her room around him from his summoning.

Archer had helped Rin fight off the servant Lancer and helped her escape the servant Berserker but during the process everyone thought he died. But he didn't die for real! He hid his presence and stayed alive. He had instead decided to go on a mission to try and remember his past and who he was.

He didn't find anything but he found himself at an old cave and there he saw the people he knew fighting Caster. But then Caster was hit with lazer beams and died. Then a man in gold appeared and said he would take Saber so Archer decided to step in but then the man left.

"Who was that man?" Archer asked and Saber told them he was Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh went back to where he was staying with Kotomine and Lancer. They were playing poker when Lancer asked why Gilgamesh was so distracted and Kotomine joked that he was with the love.

"Yes of course I am going to take Saber" Gilgamesh laughed and Kotomine frowned.

"I want the Holy Grail" Kotomine said.

Lancer left. Gilgamesh knew that he has made a deal with Kotomine to get him the Holy Grail because it was destroyed last time because Kotomine wanted to rule the world with evil. Gilgamesh was n't evil though he just wanted to take Saber for his own for now but he couldn't get Archer out of his mind so he went for a walk. Gilgamesh left after Lancer.

Lancer wore a blue outfit and Gilgamesh wore his white outfit so he wouldn't make a scene with his gold outfit. Lancer was sitting on a bridge and Gilgamesh past him. It wasn't Lancer he wanted to talk to.

"That fool" Lancer ssaid and went back.

Gilgamesh went to the house of Rin where he thought Archer might be but nobody was there. Angry, he set the house on fire and went back to play poker with everyone else.

Rin and Archer were actually staying at the house of Emiya and Saber so when they woke up in the morning they found out that Rin's house was burnt down.

"I can't believe my House was Burnt down" Rin said with sadness in her voice.

"It's a good thing you were not in it when it happened though" said Saber with comfort in her voice.

Rin and Saber smiled and left to go talk and Emiya was left with Archer but Archer frowned and left because he hated Emiya. Emiya secretly loved Archer but he didn't tell him that because he knew his true love was Saber so he decided to be with Saber.

In the distance, Gilgamesh Watched them. When Archer was alone he jumped down in front of him.

"Who are you" he asked

"I am Gilgamesh." he said.

"I am Archer." he said.

"But who are you really?" he said.

"I do not know" he said.

Then Gilgamesh got mad and attacked Archer but Archer ran away because he got a flashback like he had seen Gilgamesh before. Gilgamesh decided Archer was weak and he should focus on Saber.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry it has been the months since I update this but late last year i had serious surgery and then last month my brother died. sorry if you were looking forward to htis but I am going to wirte in it again to get my mind off things and expres myself. its gonna be difernt from what i thought before_

_sooo without furthr ado, King of Heroes chap 3!_

Gilgamesh was looking up at the dark night sky, the blood red moon pulsating like the hearts of the victims he had squashed in his hand throughout his life. He took life casually as the lives of useless mongrels held no meaning to him. This recent confrontation with the fair-skinned Archer only served to further his aggrivation.

Lancer had begun walking back to the Church. He had been surprised when Kotomine revealed the existence of Gilgamesh to him. Lancer's pride as a knight and warrior were stedfast and he initially deteseted the idea of working alongside a man like Gilgamesh. But then time had passed and life in the dark church of the false priest began to get fun. Lancer had tried to deny it with all his heart, but he could not help but feel an attraction to the golden king of old. Feeling annoyed and saddened by being completely ignored by the object of his affections, Lancer decided to kill some time by fishing.

Lancer had pulled out his fishing rod when he heard a loud bang from the directiont hat Gilgamesh had walked off to. With sudden worry in his heart, he dropped the fishing rod and ran towards that spot with all the speed he could muster. There he saw his Gilgamesh, still in his casual clothes, confronting the blond-haired Saber servant and her young foolish Master.

"Gilgamesh!" Saber grunted in frustration. Gilgamesh wore a sinister grin and was holding her Master, Shirou, up by the collar of his shirt. Normally Saber would run all out and defend her Master's life, but it seemed that she was already gravely injured and unable to stand. Furthermore, the boy appeared to be ragged and beaten as well.

"This mongrel sure can survive a lot, can't he?", Gilgamesh hissed as he watched the boy's body heal itself. _Avalon_... _the all too distant utopia._ "Well", he continued, "I suppose there are ways around such a skill... we'll just have to get rid of the source of such a power, won't we?"

Did he mean... Saber? But Gilgamesh had decided to make her his bride, had he not? Did something make him change his mind. Before Lancer had time to contemplate such things, Gilgamesh had tossed the boy aside and how began approaching Saber. Surely, he only meant to play with her some more... but then, the unthinkable happened.

Gilgamesh pulled out a giant battle axe from his Gates of Babylon and swung down with all his might. As Saber lay defenseless, Gilgamesh cut her head off with one blow. Blood sprayed in all directions, covering the golden King a deep crimson read. Gilgamesh licked some of the blood off his hand with a satisfied smile.

"She was a useless woman until the end." Gilgamesh said with a vile laugh. Shirou stood up, trying to take in the reality of the scene before him. It appeared Gilgamesh was now in such a foul mood that he had completely forgotten the existence of the boy, though. The golden king turned around and began walking off, leaving Shirou to stare at the vanishing corpse of his love, and Lancer to watch from a distance.

This was not the Gilgamesh he knew. Lancer could not help but feel the love in his heart betray him. He rushed as quickly as he could to Kotomine's church. Kotomine was in the middle of raping an innocent girl when Lancer walked in. Not only was it an innocent girl but.. Bazett! Lancer was under the impression that Kotomine had killed her previously. Bazett, Lancer's original master that Kotomine had stolen him from. Upon seeing Lancer enter, Kotomine laughed and killed the girl once and for all. Filled with rage, Lancer drove his demonic lance into Kotomine's heart and Kotomine died with a satisfied smile, still inside the woman he was raping.

Lancer had very little time. He rushed as fast as he could to where he last saw Shirou, who should still have his Command Seals. There he found a shocking scene. Shirou was being comforted by Rin Tohsaka, the Master of Archer. But Shirou did not want to be comforted. Shirou continued the touch the ground where Saber had died.

"Get over yourself, she's just a Servant." Rin said. Her intentions were to try and get Shirou up and moving. She did not mean what she had said, but it was enough to send Shirou over the edge. The ideals by which he had lived his life were now nothing but a distant memory, one he could not reach through the darkness and pain in his heart. With wild and animalistic rage in his eyes, Shirou jumped on Tohsaka and projected the Azoth dagger, driving in deep into her heart. As Rin began coughing up blood, Shirou proceeded to kick her in the face and spit on her until her final moments passed. Covered in the blood of the girl he once admired, starring at the spot the girl he truly loved vanished, Shirou began to laugh.

"This is that Gilgamesh's fault" Lancer whispered to himself. Gilgamesh had a physical connection to this world, so simply killing Kotomine would not end his presence here.

"Hey, boy" Lancer called out to Shirou, who looked up with eyes full of pain and madness. "You want revenge, right? On that golden Servant? Then quickly, become my Master."

A sinister grin broke out on Shirou's face. "Yes, Lancer. I will become your 'Master'." Lancer pondered why Shirou put such a strange emphasis on that word, but there was little time to worry, he could feel Shirou using his Command Seal to make the contract, and like that, Shirou went from the Master of Saber to the Master of Lancer.

Meanwhile, miles away, Gilgamesh laid in bed next to the tanned and fair-skinned Archer. After ridding himself of the temptation of Saber, Gilgamesh had sought out this man that drove him insane. He took Archer for himself and they had spent hours together in bed, giving into their animalistic urgers. Gilgamesh felt complete again and was willing to accept that he loved this man next to him. Then, tragedy struck. Archer let out a pained gasp and Gilgamesh glanced over. He was... vanishing.

"Rin... no..." Archer's last words were of shocked realizating. His Master had died. Gilgamesh stared in disbelief at the spot where Archer had just been sleeping. His love quickly turned to pain and that pain quickly turned to hate. Without this beauitful man in this world, everything had lost it's color. This world had lost it's final favor with the Golden King. With a single tear, Gilgamesh pulled out Ea, his Noble Pantasm capable of ending any life it reached. He would end every life on this planet, one by one.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This is the last chapter of King of Heroes. Sorry to those who were reading it but I am going to end it here and then focus on my second story Slender Angel as well a new story i am going to writ Tonight. Hopefully you guys like this ending to my first story though._

Lancer stood emotionlessly, faced with the horrible scenes in front of me. It was mere hours ago that Shirou had become his new Master. In that time, the two of them had gone to the Matou house. Lancer was confused why they were headed there, but the situation had become obvious. Shirou had rushed inside and ordered Lancer to take care of Rider and Shinji Matou. Lancer rushed inside and found that Shinji was raping Rider so he quickly took advantage of the situation and threw his Gai Bolge at the Shinji who died instantly. But then Rider got up and attacked Lancer, still alive.

As Lancer fought Rider, Shirou told Lancer that Sakura was really the Master of Rider. Just then he heard a voice call out for them to stop fighting and Rider obeyed. It was Sakura, only she was evil with darkness coming off of her. During the next hour, Shirou had become as tained by Angra Mainyu as Sakura was, and together they raped and killed Zouken Matou who was Sakura's grandfather but also a worm. After they were done, they taineted Lancer with Angra Mainyu and he became Lancer Alter.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh realized that Archer definitely wasn't the guy from his past because it turned out that he was someone else and was actually Emiya Shirou from the future who time traveled back in the past to fight Emiya. But this meant to Gilgamesh that the person he loved was still alive because Emiya Shirou was still alive. So Gilgamesh went to find Emiya Shirou.

Meanwhile Berserker was going on a rampage in town and Gilgamesh ran into Berserker and killed him.

"Wat a worthless mongrel" Gilgamesh says.

Meanwhile, Lancer Alter was laughing as ripped out the insides of Assassin, throwing them across the grounds of the Ryoudo Temple at Caster, who was crying as Sakura was cutting her up with a knife as Shirou masterbated to the scene. That's when Gilgamesh found them, looking down upon them in disgust.

"What the hell are you people doing?" he said. Then he saw Emiya Shirou masturbating and realized he was tainted by Angra Mainyu and would never be the man he loved. Gilgamesh knew because he had once been stained by Angra Mainyu but it had no effect on him. Gilgamesh was now depressed again, truly without the person he had loved. Lancer Alter throw his lance at him but Gilgamesh used his Enkidu Chains and tied him up and then killed him.

Thats when Rider jumped in from the side and attacked Gilgamesh but Gilgamesh through some swords at her.

"You stupid bitch" Gilgamesh screamed, "none of you can defeat me!"

Sakura began to laugh as Shirou soon joined her. As Rider took her laugh breath, she realized the horrible truth.

Now that all the Servants were dead but Gilgamesh the Holy Grail came down itself and Sakura used it gain the power enough to be free of all her Crest Worms but still have the powers that Angra Mainyu helped her channel and be super strong with. With these new powers, Sakura and Shirou faced Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh, with a frown on his face, began to shoot his swords at them but it was too late. Sakura and Shirou were too much for him together and Shirou started yelling and then used his new ultimate attack, "Evil Blade Works" and a hellish nightmare version of Unlimited Blade Works surrounded them. The last thing Gilgamesh saw as thousands of demonic blade came flying at him was the face of Archer, the man he had loved.

These were the final moments of the King of Heroes.


End file.
